


Make a Wish

by rotsquad



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), Deadpool - All Media Types, Deadpool 2 (2018)
Genre: Drabble, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 15:57:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14697489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rotsquad/pseuds/rotsquad
Summary: "C'mon just one. For my birthday."





	Make a Wish

**Author's Note:**

> I saw Deadpool 2 last night and literally just woke up and wanted to write a drabble. Please go see this movie.

"C'mon just one. For my birthday."

The hulking metal man sighed from his seat, reclining as he could on the slightly worn communal couch. Perched on his shoulder was the upper half of a smaller, more scarred and far too pleased with himself man. "Wade, I know it is not your birthday."

"Now how would you know that? The magic of friendship? Fucked up mutant powers?" A smirk crossed Wade's face. "Spying on me?"

"You told everyone when it was while recovering."

The merc with a mouth muttered to himself, having no memory of that. Then again he barely remembered the things he said while his body was still barely together and he was so fucked up he just wanted to rip it apart again. Maybe that included mentioning his birthday and how he wanted extra special gifts this year for dealing with this bullshit, hinting that the extra special gift should maybe be death. That sounds like something he'd do.

"Well. Did you get me a gift yet?" He moved on.

"Not yet. Negasonic and I are going to look for one when time is right." Colossus futilely flipped another page of his book, the words seemed to not absorb at all now that the other was chatting at him.

"I know one gift Biebs can't give me. It's the big secret one I just asked for. Just think of it as an early or extremely late one. So late it wraps around to being an early gift and you feel incredibly guilt stricken and decide to get me more gifts to make up for it." Wade's eyebrows shot up and down, the satisfied smirk still showing as he gave the behemoth he was perched over a once over.

Admitting defeat, Colossus put down the book. In an action so fast both had trouble processing it he leaned up and in a rough yet gingerly manner pressed his metallic lips against scarred ones. Wade nearly froze in surprise, though quickly grabbed onto the side of the others face as happened. It was an odd sensation, reminding him of the taste he would get while puking out his own blood. Metallic, tangy yet somehow familiar. He swore he could feel the metal cheeks warm up.

It ended all too soon, Colossus pulling away and picking up his book once more. Wade's hands slid down and came to rest on his own face, a smug look quickly overtaking his features. Silence was between them for a few more minutes, Colossus going back to his reading and Wade basking in what was probably the most actual action he's gotten in weeks (as sad as THAT was).

"For this years birthday, since that was the late gift and you should feel very guilty like I mentioned, maybe you should give me a pity f-"

"No."

 

 


End file.
